Jar of hearts
by Divergentlovers4
Summary: Tris is a famous singer and finds out that Four is cheating on her. Rated M. For upcoming lemons in some chapters!:P
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT. Okay so I know I've already done a fanfiction about Tris singing but I wanted to do another one! There is no war! So there is peace between the factions! Tris and Four have been hanging out, but are not really sure if their dating. So I hope you enjoy this fanfiction! Oh and Al is still alive! Enjoy!:P**

Tris's P.O.V.

I'm walking down the hallway to the concert I'm supposed to be performing at tonight. My song that I'm singing is called "Jar of hearts" and its about the only guy I could ever love- Tobias.

Tobias.

It makes my face cringe and my heart hurt whenever I think of him. I can't stand to see him right now and I don't know if I will ever be strong enough to see him again.

It happened about a week ago, Tobias had told me to come to his apartment after I got done with Tori at the tattoo parlor. Only to find that he was cheating on me when I walked into his apartment.

Tris's P.O.V. (Flashback)

I'm walking down the hallway in the dauntless compound heading towards Tobias's apartment. My stomach gets butterflies whenever I see him, my heart starts pounding so fast and it can't stop.

I walk up to his apartment door and knock. I then suddenly hear yelling, its a girl. I stand there waiting for someone to open the door, because I don't want to intrude and just barge in.

All of a sudden I see a girl walking out of his apartment barely dressed. She looks at me with a mean face and just groans as she walks away. She had on a bra, jeans, and was putting on her shirt and shoes as she was running down the hallway. I then understood what had happened.

Tobias had sex with her.

I was about to turn around and go home. I felt like crying and I didn't know what to do. All of a sudden, when I turned around to leave I felt someone grab my arm.

Tobias.

I turn around with tears in my eyes as I see Tobias there with an upset look on his face. I had never seen him with such a sad look before.

"Tris I swear to you that was not what you thought that was." I yank my arm and start to walk away from him. He turns me around and kisses me on the lips. I push him away from me and he just stands there, staring at me with a sad face.

"What the hell is your problem? You tell me to come to your apartment after work today when your cheating on me with another girl?!" I yell at him. "I loved you and you just treated it like it was nothing!" I say yelling even louder now with tears streaming down my face.

"Tris please you don't understand!" He says. I just start running down the hallway as I hear him yell again.

"Tris please!"

Tris's P.O.V. (now)

I get to the concert that I'm performing at tonight and I put on a lavender long dress that goes down to the floor that Christina had picked out. My hair is curly and I'm wearing some makeup.

"Tris don't worry! We'll show Four that you don't need him after what he did to you!" Christina says.

"Okay." I say kind of quietly.

I walk up to the piano on stage and sit down. I look into the audience, and see Uriah, Will, Zeke, and Christina. I look down at the piano and think of the song I'm about to sing.

I start to sing while I play the piano.

 _"No I can't take one more step towards you... Cause all that's waiting is regret. And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore... You lost the love I loved the most. I learned to live half alive, and now you want me one more time..."_

I look over in the audience and see what I think is Tobias, crying.

 _"And who do you think you are? Running around leaving scars, collecting your jar of hearts- tearing love apart. You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul, so don't come back for me. Who do you think you are?"_

I look over in the audience again, only to see the girl he had sex with standing there on the other side across the room from Tobias.

 _"I hear your asking all around... If I am anywhere to be found... But I have grown too strong to ever fall back in your arms! I learn to live half alive, and now you want me one more time! And who do you think you are running around leaving scars? Collecting your jar of hearts, tearing love apart. You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul. So don't come back for me. Who do you think you are?"_

Tears start streaming down my face as I'm singing.

 _"Dear, it took so long just to feel alright... Remember how to put back the light in my eyes! I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed! Cause you broke all your promises! And now your back, you don't get to get me back!"_

All I can think about is flashbacks in my head. When I first met him at the net, to when he saved me from almost being thrown over the chasm. The scene of me and him kissing. The part where he said he loved me.

But all of that was a lie.

 _"And who do you think you are? Running around leaving scars! Collecting your jar of hearts! Tearing love apart! Your gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul! So don't come back for me! Don't come back at all! And who do you think you are, running around leaving scars! Collecting your jar of hearts! And tearing love apart! Your gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul! Don't come back for me! Don't come back at all! Who do you think you are?"_

I turn to look in the audience and my eyes instantly meet Tobias, on his knees, crying.

 _"Who do you think you are?"_

I run back to my apartment after the song was over, scared to turn back and see him again.

 **That was the end! I will be posting more soon:P Tell me what you think!:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I know the chapter was a bit sad but I promise it will get better! Please leave a review below!**

Tris's P.O.V.

I run back to my apartment, not stopping for a breath. My hands fling open the door to my apartment as I shut it behind me.

Why was I so stupid to let him in? Why? Why did this have to happen to me?

My back slides down the door as I reach the ground, I curl up into a ball and cry.

Tobias's P.O.V.

After Tris performed her song, I couldn't help but cry. I loved her so much and I never wanted her to go. And now she's mad and upset because of what happened.

I walk back to my apartment, so upset that she's upset with me over something that I didn't do. I wish she could've let me explain to her what really happened before she walked off.

What really happened that day was nothing.

Tobias's P.O.V. (Flashback)

I'm in my apartment waiting for Tris to come to my apartment after she gets off work. I keep looking at the clock to see what time it is because I can't wait to see her.

God I love her so much. She's the first person I've ever opened up to, and she didn't judge me or look at me like a kicked puppy after she saw what my father had done to me. She's so brave, and she's beautiful without even trying. She's funny, and we have a connection unlike anybody else. We understand each other and she can always tell when I'm upset. When we kiss, I want to kiss her all over her face to let her know how beautiful and how important she is to me. I love her so much and I want to be with her forever.

I hear a knock on the door and open it- hoping for it to be Tris, there stands a thin girl, with short brown hair. She was one of the dauntless initiates, a dauntless born. She was in the same initiation as Tris, just ranked differently on the score board because she was a dauntless born. I think her name was Jessica, but I wonder what she's doing here?

"Um can I help you?" I ask her in an instructor voice.

"I need to talk to you." She says, barging into my apartment. I just shut the door and look at her.

"So I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date with me sometime."

I stand there, shocked.

"I'm sorry." I say to her. "But I'm in love with someone else and I could never leave her."

"Whats her name?" She asks me.

"Tris."

"What does she look like?"

"Why does it matter?" I ask her. "I'm sorry but I just don't have the same feelings for you, I love Tris."

"Why does it matter?" She asks me. "It matters because I've loved you ever since initiation!" She says yelling at me now. I look at her dead straight in the eyes to make sure she understands.

"I don't love you. I love Tris."

"I'll just make you love me then" She Takes off her shirt and I'm surprised she would even try this. I look away because first of all, I don't want to see her naked. Second of all, I love Tris and I would never cheat on her and look at another girls body.

"Get out of my apartment now." I say. She doesn't listen though, and takes off her jeans.

"Do you want me now?" She asks in a flirty voice.

"No! Now get out before I have to get the head of dauntless to come get you out of my apartment!" I yell at her.

"What the hell is your problem! I'm allowing you to have sex with me yet you still don't want me?!"

"No! Now get out!" I say in an angry voice.

She starts to put her jeans on quickly and fumbles to put her shirt and shoes on as she opens my apartment door.

"This was a waste of my time." She says under her breath. She walks out and I go to shut the door but I see someone, Tris. She had tears in her eyes and was about to leave. I wondered why she was about to cry but then I got the idea. She must have thought that I had sex with Jessica since she's walking out of my apartment half naked. Of course I didn't have sex with Jessica but Tris must think I did.

Tris starts to leave but I grab her by the arm and look at her in the eyes.

"Tris I swear to you that was not what you thought it was." I say. She yanks her arm away from me and starts to walk away, crying. I was trying to think fast to show her that I love her so that she wouldn't leave. I turned her around and kissed her on the lips but she pushed me away from her. She had an upset look on her face, as she was crying.

I hated that.

"What the hell is your problem?! You tell me to come to your apartment after work today when your cheating on me with another girl?!" She yells at me. "I loved you and you treated it like it was nothing!"

"Tris please you don't understand!" I say.

She just turns the other way and starts to run down the hallway away from me.

"Tris please!" I say again.

Tobias's P.O.V. (now)

I walk into my apartment and lay down on my bed. It feels lonely without Tris here.

I love her so much and the thought of her not here in my life scares me. I lay in bed, feeling lonely. I finally fall asleep after an hour of thinking about her.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

I wake up in bed, looking at the time on the alarm clock. Its seven thirty. I groan as I sit up in bed. I have to meet Christina for breakfast in the cafeteria with Will or else she will be mad for the rest of the day. My legs carry themselves out of bed as I walk into the bathroom and put on my clothes, do my makeup, and straighten my hair.

I then walk out of my apartment, heading towards the cafeteria.

When I get to the cafeteria I find Christina and Will and sit down beside them.

"Hey Tris!" Christina says smiling. I fake a smile at her.

"Are you still upset about what happened with Four?" She asks me.

"Yeah." I say kind of quietly.

"Well you deserve someone better than that." Christina says. "So when we go to the party tonight I can hook you up with someone else!"

"Christina I-"

"Oh and we have to go dress shopping today!" She says happily.

I don't think she understands what I'm trying to say. I don't want to see anyone else. All I wanted was Tobias, but I know I can't date him after what he did to me.

Tobias's P.O.V.

I walk into the cafeteria and sit down beside Uriah and Zeke.

"Hey Four whats up?" Uriah says smiling.

"Nothing really." I say.

"Are you still upset about Tris?" Zeke asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"Have you tried talking to her?"

"I tried to but she ran away before I could talk to her."

"Well there's a party tonight at my house. I could talk to her for you if you want." Zeke says.

I think for a moment. Maybe she won't talk to me, but she'll defiantly talk to Zeke. I might still have a chance with her if Zeke explains what happens.

"Okay." I say.

"I'll talk to her tonight then." Zeke say back.

Hopefully when Zeke talks to her she'll understand. I might still have a chance with her if Zeke talks to her about what really happened. I hope that Tris will talk to Zeke. Otherwise I won't know what to do.

 **Stick around for more chapters to come soon!:P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you guys! Here is this chapter and I hope you like it!:P Stick around for more!:D**

Tris's P.O.V.

After breakfast, Christina made me go with her to get outfits for tonight's party.

"Tris what about this one?!" Christina asks pulling a dress off of a rack. I look at it, its a black dress that's short, and was strapless. It had a grey belt in the middle with beading on it. I thought it was absolutely gorgeous.

"Okay." I say.

The next thing I know, Christina shoves me into a dressing room with this dress. I undressed and then put the dress on me.

It was so beautiful, and it fit me well. The dress actually made me look like I have boobs which was great considering I still look like a twelve year old. Christina walks into the dressing room and looks at me.

"Tris you are so beautiful in that dress!" She says to me.

I just smile a little. She walks up to me and looks at me with a happy face.

"Don't worry." She says. "You'll get over Four eventually."

I just nod. Except the only problem was is that I don't want to get over Four. I want to be his girlfriend and I want to be with him for the rest of my life.

But that can't happen.

* * *

Tobias's P.O.V.

I'm at Zeke's house with Uriah and Will to help set up for the party tonight. Were putting drinks on the table when Will starts to talk.

"So do you think you and Tris will ever get back together again?"

"I want to be with her, but I think I hurt her even though it wasn't my fault. I miss her but... I just don't know what to do about us." I say to Will.

"Have you talked to her about what really happened?"

"I tried to but she ran away before I could." I say.

"Listen, I think Tris wants to be your girlfriend, she's just scared that if she goes back to you you will cheat on her."

"But I didn't cheat on her! That stupid girl caused all of this! I didn't do anything!" I say.

"Okay just calm down. Maybe when Zeke talks to Tris tonight she'll understand and get back together with you." Will says.

I just nod.

I love Tris so much and I hope that when Zeke talks to her tonight that she understands that. I love her so much and I've already lost her. Hopefully we'll be back together by the end of the night because I love her so much and I can't stand to see her go. I won't let her go.

Tris's P.O.V.

After me and Christina had gone dress shopping and had gotten ready, we started to walk towards the party.

"Don't worry Tris we'll find you somebody to be your boyfriend by the end of the night!" Christina says. I just look at her. I don't think she understands that I still want Tobias.

We get to Zeke's apartment where the party is and walk in. Everyone we know is there, including Peter and Eric.

"I'm gonna go find Will." Christina says in my ear as she walks away.

I walk over to the drink table and suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and see Zeke.

"Hey Tris!" He says with the biggest smile on his face.

"Hey!" I say. He hugs me and I hug him back awkwardly.

"Will you come with me for a minute?" He whispers into my ear. I look at him with a confused face before nodding. He pulls me by my hand into another room and shuts the door behind us. No one was in there, except us. I'm guessing it was his bedroom since it has a bed in here and a closet and everything.

"Please don't leave until you hear everything. Okay?" Zeke asks.

"Um... Okay."

"I want you to know that what happened that day with Four was a mistake."

I open his bedroom door and was fixing to leave, but he shut the door.

"Please just listen." Zeke says.

"I don't want to listen when I know that Four cheated on me!" I say to him.

"But he didn't! Do you really think he would cheat on you when he loves you so much?"

I just stand there looking at Zeke. I didn't really know what to say.

"What happened that day was nothing. An initiate in the same initiation as you wanted to confess her love to Four, so she went to his apartment." Zeke says.

"So because she went to his apartment he just decided to have sex with her?" I ask Zeke.

"No. She started undressing and he told her to stop but she didn't. He eventually had to kick her out of his apartment. That's why you saw her walking out so madly."

"Do you have proof that he didn't have sex with her?" I ask him.

He just looks at me before opening the door and dragging me by the hand through the party.

"Where are we going?" I ask him.

"Somewhere. You'll see."

* * *

After we left Zeke's apartment, we walked for about fifth teen minutes until we were at a random apartment door.

"Where are we?" I ask him.

"You'll see."

He knocks on the door and after a minute it opens. There stands the girl that Four cheated on me with.

I start to walk away but Zeke grabs me by my arm and wouldn't let me leave.

"Just wait." He says to me.

"What the hell do you want Zeke?" The girl asked him with a mean face.

"I'm here because you tried to have sex with Four. Did he have sex with you?" Zeke asks.

"Why does it matter to you?"

"I just want to know, that's all." Zeke replied.

"I tried to have sex with him but he yelled at me and made me get out of his apartment." She says in a nasty voice. "He can't tell a good woman when he see's it!"

I just stand there, shocked. Maybe Tobias didn't have sex with her...

"See Tris? I told you." Zeke says.

"Thanks Zeke. I'm probably gonna go home now because its getting late."

"Okay. I'll see you later!" Zeke says. He then leans into my ear and says "Please reconsider going back out with Four."

I just walk back to my apartment thinking about what just happened. I feel happy because it means that Tobias didn't cheat on me, but at the same time I feel sad because I don't know if I should go back out with Tobias. I just don't want to get my heart broken again.

I open my apartment door and walk inside. My feet kick my high heels off and I change into shorts and a big sweatshirt. Right when I'm about to go to sleep, I hear knocking on my apartment door. It's probably Christina. I groan, I don't want to see her right now.

As I put my hair up in a bun, I walk to the door. I open it and there stands the last yet first person I want to see,

Tobias.

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter!:P**


End file.
